hogwartsfourhousesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reagan Hawthorne
Reagan Alexandria Hawthorne is a Muggle Born witch currently attending her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is in Gryffindor, currently on the house Quidditch Team as a beater Appearance Reagan is pretty average looking for a girl her age. She's average weight and height for her age with a slim body with very subtle curves. Her skin is slightly tanned from time spent outside flying on her broom and her hair, black, is kept at a regular length cut down to her shoulder blades. The most miraculous thing about her appearance would have to be her golden brown eyes, a color shared between her and her older brothers. It is important to note that while Reagan may look ''frail and weak she is in fact far from it. Paying close attention to her arms, one will notice that they actually possess some muscle as a result of years of quidditch and wrestling with her brothers. She's not much of a fan of girly clothes, so it's very rare to see her wearing a dress or skirt except in uniform oor during formal events. She very much prefers jeans or shorts with t-shirts or tank tops, thank you very much. Personality Perhaps the most iimportant thing to know about Reagan is that she has an ''incredibly ''short temper. Likes and Dislikes List them here~ Hobbies What they like to do History Reagan is the youngest of five children born to the Annalise and Raphal Hawthorne. She is the only daughter; her mother's pride and joy. Relationships Relationships here; link to other profiles if you wish and you can describe them as well Family *'James Hawthorne: The youngest of Reagan's four older brothers, James is the only other Hawthorne with magical blood and the closest to Reagan. He is the one who, indirectly, got her into Quidditch (as a result of hearing stories from him and stealing his Quidditch books during the summer). Out of all of her siblings, she is closest with James. He may annoy her sometimes, and vice versa, but when push comes to shove, she loves her brother and would jump in front of a killing curse for him. *'''Raphael Hawthorne: Though she'll never admit it, Reagan is a complete Daddy's girl. Raphael loves all of his children equally of course, but he holds a soft spot for his only daughter; picking her side in family arguments, rarely ever really getting angry at her (unless she really messes up or at least half of the brothers provide evidence against her). By no means does he ever spoil her, though; she has to work just as hard for what she wants as the boys do. His two-year lapse into depression has done nothing to change her opinion of him. *'Annalise Hawthorne': When Annalise was alive, she and Reagan were very close. Whenever Annalise would go out, Reagan would accompany her if she was't in school; wherever Annalise was in the house, Reagan wouldn't be far behind. Her mother often sang to her when she was young; a lullaby that Reagan can often be heard humming today without even realizing it. She remembers her mother as a warm, comforting presence, often associated with the smell of fresh baked goods and strawberries (which is, unconsciously, why Reagan often uses strawberry-scented shampoo). If Reagan could go to visit her grave, she would every month, however instead once a year she sends out a request to the cemetary where she's buried to put out flowers. *'Marcus Hawthorne': Reagan has a lot of respect for Marcus; seemingly the only one who held it togeter after the death of their mother. He is extremely protective of her, as the other three brothers are, but he is much more lax about it than they are. This is the brother Reagan talks to about the serious things in life; the only one she'll let herself cry in front of willingly when she needs to. She wouldn't go so far as to say he's her favorite brother, because she claims she doesn't pick favorites, but he is the one she prefers to talk to. *'Joshua Hawthorne': The second oldest child, Joshua is the one Reagan seeks 'relationship advice' from. He may not like the idea of her dating, but he'd rather she know the ropes if she's going to be going out with someone. She likes to joke around with him about his lack of a steady girlfriend (while he retorts of her absolute lack of any sign of a boyfriend). The two joke around like this often when they're together. *'Camerona Hawthorne': the most confrontational of the three siblings, Cameron, along with James, was the brother that Reagan spent most of her time playing with and hanging out with. He's the one who taught her how to defend herself properly, and she adopted her short-tempered confrontational nature from him. Friends *'Viktor Forest': Reagan met Viktor on the train to Hogwarts castle in her first year, when he was starting his second. He joined her in her compartment and the two started talking and hit it off right away (along with Madeline). She often drags him out on late-night expeditions around the castle and recruits him to help her out with pranks and her trouble-making antics. Although Viktor is older then she is, and a boy, she is very protective of him because of his soft-spoken nature. He is one of her best friends. *[[Madeline Caparelli|'Madeline Caparelli']] : Met the same day and time that she met Viktor, Madeline is number three of the Trouble Trio and the second of Reagan's two best friends. Reagan tells Madeline literally everything, from secret boyfriends (Levi) to family issues, to whatever else shouldn't be mentioned to anyone, and also goes to her for boy advice. Like with Viktor, she is very protective of Madeline. *'Caprice Moretti: ' *[[Thursday Childe|'Thursday Childe']] *'River Bradley :' *'Nathaniel Hannagan' : *[[Layton Wickwire|'Layton Wickwire']] : *[[Evelyn Hathaway|'Evelyn Hathaway']] : *[[Freyja Dullum|'Freyja Dullum']] : *'Kyra O'Mally': *[[Judas Xander|'Judas Xander']] : *[[Arlexandre Reever|'Arlexandre Reever']]: *'Aris Cixous': *[[May Lee|'May Lee']] : Enemies *'Loki Sovereign:' *[[Mason Salvatore|'Mason Salvatore']]: *'Theseus Lucretia': *'Rhyselin Heartnet' : *'Vienna Winter': *[[Jade Armstrong|'Jade Armstrong']]: Lovers *[[Levi Gunning|'Levi Gunning']] : Her older brother's best friend, Reagan has had a crush on Levi since she was ten years old when she heard stories and saw pictures of the boy from James. When she finally officially met him when she was eleven, at the start of her first year at Hogwarts, she was often too embarrassed to really talk to him. It wasn't until the middle of her first year that she became comfortable with him and started getting closer to him into what became an almost sibling-like relationship though it was painfully clear that she liked him. She stopped liking him in the middle of her fourth year, and by fifth year, he was just her brother's best friend / brother figure to her. As fate would have it, he started liking her and in fifth year, they started dating. It's somewhat of a secret (at least from James) and is remaining as such until they feel comfortable enough to tell him. *'Layton Wickwire': Trivia *Reagan is left handed. *Reagan was born on a leap year; on February 29. She likes to joke that she is really only about four and a half years old (as that's how many REAL birthday's she's had). *Reagan is incredibly ticklish. She doesn't know why and finds it to be incredibly unfair, but she is. Her stomach area and her neck are her most sensitive spots (though she keeps this a secret and forces people who find out into keeping it the same way). It's a bit of an embarrassing weakness of hers. *Speaking of weaknesses, Reagan is absolutely fanatical about sweets. Dark chocolate in particular is her favorite, but any sort of candy, sugar, cake, pastry, etc., will win her over in a heartbeat. though she's not much of a flower person. Unfortunately, as much as she likes sweets, she is utterly unable to make them on her own without some help (though she has fun trying). In fact, she can't really cook at all... her older brother and dad take care of that. *Reagan's most prized possession is her necklace; a simple, delicate, thin silver chain with her mother's wedding ring and a journal ring on it. She never takes it off and never lets anyone touch it; even the thought''of losing it throws her into a panic. She ''has the journal to which that key belongs and, in fact, the key is different every year (as she gets a new journal from her brothers every year). She got these items as a going away present from her father and older brothers her first year. *Reagan has a grey cat named Lucy which she got from Levi as a gift before the two started dating. The cat it, surprisingly, very much like Reagan in personality; a bit wild, mischeivous, quite the trouble maker. Reagan loves this little kitty. *Reagan's patronus form is a direct representation of her mother, who even before she knew of the magical world was very interested in spirituality and the like. Her mother's 'spirit guide' was always a spotted leopard, or so she claims. Reagan likes to think her patronus is her mother watching out for her. *Reagan is the second in her family to get a Hogwarts letter, the other being her youngest older brother, James, who is in his seventh year. Her three other brothers, Marcus, Joshua, and Cameron, have no magical abilities. *Reagan bares a striking resemblence to her mother, particularly when she smiles. It is not something that is often brought up (it's one of those awkward sentimental things), though it isn't uncommon to see her father make and watch her laugh just to see that smile. *Reagan, having seen her mother die in the accident (though she doesn't remember the scene thankfully) has the ability to see Thestrals. Quotes Just for fun; you can take this out if you want to! Category:Gryffindor Category:Student Category:Muggle Born Category:Fifth Year Category:Beater Category:Female Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team